Traditional integrated circuit (IC) chips are generally thick and rigid. In addition, they are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are as thick, if not thicker, than the chips and similarly rigid. Such processing using thick printed circuit boards are generally incompatible with chips that are thinned or have stretchable interconnects.